


Alex in Your Anime: Azunyan

by WordyWrites



Category: K-On!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mind Control, Reality control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordyWrites/pseuds/WordyWrites
Summary: Alex is an overweight nerd with no luck with women. Using the strange device he recently found, however, he has the power to invade the worlds of different anime, and exert his influence upon them. What better use for such power than to finally get himself laid by his #1 waifu, Azusa Nakano?





	Alex in Your Anime: Azunyan

**Author's Note:**

> There's some intention to make Alex a recurring character, inflict him upon other canons. I might adapt this into a series.

Alex touched the wall in front of him, fingers rubbing over it as he felt the texture of it. His first time inside an actual Japanese high school... but he didn't belong here. He'd used his device, the one safely clutched in his other hand, to enter the world of *K-On!*, and he knew as soon as any student spotted him all hell would break loose. A big, fat white guy too old to be a student, and clearly not a teacher considering the boxer shorts and sweat-stained T-shirt that he was wearing, it was obvious he wasn't supposed to be here. So he'd have to be quick. 

He'd warped himself right in front of the girls' toilets, knowing that's where she'd be. Her light music club had gently bullied her into wearing a maid outfit, and she'd be changing into it now. Probably in a stall for maximum privacy. *Come on, don't chicken out now. Go time, Alex!* He pumped himself up, and then pushed open the door. And found himself face-to-face with a girl who'd just been coming out. A girl with long brown hair, tied behind her head into a long braid. Glasses adorned her bookish features, a real class rep or student council type. Cute enough to be worth a go sometime, definitely. But not Azusa Nakano. 

Her eyes widened. She shrieked. "You're not supposed to be in here!" she added, taking step after step backwards, away from him. Alex grinned, her fear only increasing his confidence that this could actually work, energising his steps forward. He closed in on the girl, backed her up against the tiled wall, savouring the way her eyes grew even wider as he approached the pretty highschooler. And then she suddenly burst out to one side, nimbly dodging around his fat body and out the door. "I'm telling a teacher!" she called out as a threat as she disappeared. He let her go. How easy would it be to find a teacher during club time, anyway? He figured he must at least have a few minutes. 

Alex's big fat thumb pressed a button on the grey box in his hand, and he spoke clearly. "Azusa announces "I'm in here, goshujin-sama!" and unlocks the stall." He heard a gasp from behind a closed stall door, and grinned darkly. And then, just a few seconds later, he heard that wonderful voice, the one he knew oh so well. "I'm in here, goshujin-sama!" He heard the stall lock rotate, and he was ready, pushing open the door immediately. There she was, the fuckable little first-year with the impish face and long twintails. All dressed up in her maid outfit, nice and short on her thighs, a frilly apron and cat-eared headpiece announcing her subservience, that she would do whatever he wanted of her. And with his device, she would. The terrified girl's brown eyes were wide, and one of her hands was clasped over her mouth, like she couldn't believe what she had just said moments ago. Well of course she couldn't. 

"We might not have long, Azusa-chan," Alex told her. "Sit down." He crowded on in to the stall, all but forcing her backwards towards the toilet. She bumped into the bowl and sat down on the seat, a shimmer in her eyes seeming to suggest the beginnings of tears as they stared up at him, terrified. He reached forward with his sweaty fingers, cupping the gorgeous face of the girl he had whole folders of hentai dedicated to. "Please, let me out!" she begged, but Alex shook his head. "Now now, is that what a maid says to her Master?" He pressed his device's button again. "Azusa refers to me only as goshujin-sama". She froze in disbelief, staring up at him until another step closer made her hide her gaze. "Noo, stop! ...goshujin-sama." She clapped her hand right back over her mouth, eyes now displaying shock as much as fear. Alex's grin widened, baring his cola-yellowed teeth. The device was working just as well as he had been hoping, had fantasised about all day at work, and it was time to put it to some proper use. He wasn't sure how easily it'd work on a whole bunch of people though, so he knew he had to be quick in case an army of teachers were on their way. He turned and closed the stall door behind him, re-locking it. That ought to buy him enough time. 

Then his attention was fully returned to the girl he'd fantasised about for years. Beloved Azusa-chan. He took another step towards the terrified maid, his sweaty body looming right in front of her now in the cramped space. She squealed out a "Nooo!" and raised her hands, trying uselessly to push him away. The poor girl was so scared of what might happen if she angered him that she was hardly pushing very hard, and even if she had been, she'd have had a tough time shifting a guy as heavy as him. She was at his mercy, and very shortly, he'd finally be feeling what it was like to have a girl pleasure his cock. At this point he probably didn't even need the device, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Besides, it would be a shame to waste such an adorable outfit! His thumb pushed the largest button on the box once more. "Azusa acknowledges, and obeys, every command I give her." 

Azusa sat there on the toilet in front of him, trembling, hands having given up fighting and instead tightly grasping the skirt of her maid outfit in fear. She was reacting just like how he had expected, a sweet, innocent little thing through and through. "Sorry, Azusa-chan," he told her. "We can do this properly next time, promise. But for today..." His free hand reached down and unbuttoned his boxers, fishing out a musky, uncut cock that hadn't seen a wash in a few days. Azusa's eyes got even wider, before she quickly squeezed them shut and turned away, as if that would make the thing really go away. Alex smirked, and set down the device on the toilet paper dispenser. "Lift up your skirt and show me your panties." The twintailed girl didn't look at him, shaking her head "no" as she continued facing the wall. But "no" wasn't what she said.  
"Yes, goshujin-sama." Her little hands seemed unsure about what they were doing, fidgeting a little before grabbing onto the lace-adorned hem of her outfit, but sure enough they started to slowly lift it up and out of the way. Alex watched in amazement as Azusa's panties, the same simple but well-fitted pink cotton ones that his figures of her wore, came clearly into view. "Hnnnngh..." The sight of her underwear alone was enough to extract a grunt of pleasure from the pervert, and he quickly bent down to give the innocent little cocktease a good fondle with one hand, while the other did the same with his rapidly swelling cock. 

"No! G-goshujin-sama, that's... not there..." Alex grinned at the terrified girl, his bent back leaving their faces just about level. Her mouth was right there, waiting for a kiss. He took it, lunging forwards to close his lips over hers, prodding his tongue eagerly at her mouth but finding her teeth firmly closed. Still he enjoyed the act for a good twenty seconds or so, indulging in his first ever kiss with his favourite anime girl and the sounds she made as his thick, sausage-like fingers continued to grope at her hairless pussy through her panties. Finally he pulled back to speak, a strand of saliva connecting their lips for a moment. "You're right, Azusa-chan, no time for down here." He stood back up, cock in her face once more, hand continuing to pump his foreskin back and forth over the head of his now very swollen manhood. His other hand grabbed her head, forcibly turning that oh so *moe* face back to look at him. "Open your eyes, Azusa-chan."  
"Y-yes, goshujin-sama." Even as she obeyed him, her eyes showed nothing but fear. Shame. Revulsion. That was okay. Happy sex could come next time.  
"Ask me to let you pleasure me with your mouth."  
The quotient of revulsion in her big red-brown eyes increased. "Please, goshujin-sama. Let this maid... p-pleasure you with her mouth?"  
"He he... good girl." He cupped her cheek lovingly. "Go on, then. Suck it." 

He rested his hand on top of her head, fingers reaching around one of the cat ears on her maid headband. Before he could even start to encourage her forwards, though, he felt her start to move by herself. And then suddenly, her sweet little mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock. "Ohnnnngh," he grunted, face wincing from the pleasure almost as much as Azusa was from the taste. "Fuck..." He watched in rapture as she slowly started to suckle at him, giving just the slightest bobs of her pretty head in the process. "Mmmmph! Hmmmph!" The poor thing's muffled attempts at protest made it clear she wasn't enjoying this, but the device left her no choice but to continue, even as the ugly man released his grip on her head and just stood there greedily enjoying the inexperienced blowjob. She sounded so damn cute whimpering like this, maybe he didn't need her properly willing, anyway. "Swirl your tongue around," he ordered, and then half regretted it almost instantly, a sharp intake of breath over his teeth as he felt the little organ flick over a dangerously sensitive part of him. Hey, it was his first ever blowjob, from the girl who'd topped his waifu list ever since she'd joined that very prestigious group. Could he be really be blamed for dumping a load in her a little quicker than he'd have liked? 

Fuck, but there really was no resisting this. "Onngh... Azusa-chan..." He grabbed her pigtails now, tugged her forwards onto his shaft until her nose was forced to bury into his belly. "Don't stop," he told her firmly as he started to slowly pump his hips, feeling the petite highschooler keep up with her suckling, smiling down at her as she squeezed her eyes shut and did as she was told while he fucked her adorable face. God, as if those licks from her sweet pink tongue hadn't been enough! But then suddenly, the sound of the door to the toilets rushing open as someone burst through it. Fuck, the teachers must be here! 

It was probably the rush of adrenalin that came with one's first ever blowjob, but Alex wasn't scared, not even as a hand began violently banging on the locked door to their stall and a middle-aged man's voice told him to "Come out immediately! You won't get away with this!" Instead Alex smirked, pulled his cock out of the irresistible little moeblob's mouth and gave her a slap with it. Then he bent down to whisper in her ear. Sure enough, her cute voice said pretty much exactly what he'd just told her to. "Umm... it's okay! I'm just... s-sucking off my goshujin-sama. My mouth is his cumdump!"  
"What?! What is going on in there? Come out at once! You can't do that with a student!"  
Alex chuckled. Sure he could. And just to prove it, he grabbed Azusa's head and pulled it back onto his smelly prick. Worked her back and forth good and hard, to make sure those assholes outside would hear a good sampling of what one of the school's students getting facefucked sounded like. She certainly did her part, squealing as best she could around his member, coughing and gagging, all while her little hands slapped uselessly against his thighs. And through it all, she hadn't stopped sucking, just as ordered, a kitten working hard for her cream. Well she was certainly going to get it, there being no way he could last like this and no telling how long the door would, either. So Alex just selfishly rutted the dark-haired girl's now tear-stained face as fast as he could manage, grunts and groans getting steadily louder and more erratic until he could feel that familiar twinge. Here it came! 

"Leave the girl alone! The police have already been called, creep!" Oh. What a shame that he'd be wasting their time. 

His cock began to unload, spurting out pulse after pulse of thick nasty sperm into the cute rhythm guitarist's mouth. The first went right down her throat, but he quickly pulled back, his next shots splattering onto her tongue. "Keep it there!" he growled at her as his cock kept going, his first ever orgasm not at his own hands obviously a big one. Eventually though, his sweaty balls stopped twitching, prompting the ugly nerd to finally pull out and let her jaw relax. His grin down at her now was perhaps the worst of them all, his hand cupping her pretty face and tilting it upwards to meet his chilling gaze. "'attagirl. Taste good?" His fingers poked into her flushed cheek, rubbing slowly over the soft skin while he stood there panting, every breath through his mouth sounding laboured. "Open up and show me what you're...hah... about to swallow." Whatever fear was left in the girl's eyes quickly left them, only shame and disgust remaining as she hesitantly parted her lips, revealing a proper little pool of yellow around her tongue. Alex's awful grin widened. "Oh my, that's a lot! Is my little maid going to be okay?" A fresh tear trickled down her face, even as she spoke. "Es oshuinhama." Alex laughed derisively and then backed up, both so he could get a better view and so he could lean against the door that the teacher was still bashing various parts of his body against. "Go on, then. Drink up, Azusa-chan!" 

The girl's eyes closed, squeezed tightly shut as she tried to will her throat muscles to swallow. It was clear that, if not for the device, she would've coughed it all up onto the tiled floor long ago. Poor thing was gagging just from the taste of it, impossible to tell if the few fresh tears that escaped her closed eyes were because of that, or just the sheer horror of her situation. Gee, if she didn't look so fucking hot like this, a face straight from the rapier pictures saved on his computer, well he might have even felt sorry for his number one waifu. Instead he just grew impatient, especially as the next blow to the door jolted right through his fat body. That was it. He moved to grab the device back from where he'd put it, and pressed the button. Azusa had been too scared and overwhelmed to even look at it. "That asshole out there stops tryin' to kick in this fuckin' door!" he announced to the K-On universe, and sure enough no more kicks came. "Oh, and Azusa-chan loves the taste of my cum." The mousy teen's eyes shot open, widening further as her brain processed what he'd just said. Then he watched her process it again, smirking as her expression changed. 

Even now it took two swallows for the young girl to get all of it down, but she did so eagerly, with relish, tilting her head back a bit and meeting his gaze with her wet eyes as she gulped it down. A bit of a smile even managed to break through onto the little maid slut's face when she was done. "Thank you, goshujin-sama!" Funny. He didn't remember giving her any commands that would have forced her to say that. "You know you're welcome, Azusa-chan! We're gonna do this again."  
In the comfort of her bedroom though, maybe. He'd had enough of this shitty little bathroom that the cops were apparently about to turn up to. "You tell them how happy you were to serve your Master now, okay?" He stepped forward, rubbing his cummy, semi-soft cock into the bridge of her nose, forcing her to inhale his musk. "Yes, goshujin-sama!" He let his dick slip lower, felt her lips immediately wrap around his head without being asked. He smirked, and held up the device in front of him, the wondrous new toy that had just got him laid for the first ever time. First of many! He felt Azunyan start dutifully sucking his smelly cock clean, while he focused on searching out the right button to take him back to his own world. "See ya soon, cutie!" He gave one fake cat ear a quick little pet, and then vanished out of existence altogether.


End file.
